


Her Parents' Daughter

by siderealSandman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Marinette's Daughter is a 5 year old vigilante, Reveal Fic, and knows her parents are Superheros, crossposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: “Some moms and dads are bakers,” Emma read. “Some moms and dads fight fires. Some moms and dads make laws. But my mama and papa have the most important jobs of all because…”Emma turned the paper around with a beaming gap-toothed smile, revealing a clumsily drawn crayon Emma standing between two very familiar looking superheroes.“My mama is Ladybug and my papa is Chat Noir!” Emma said proudly as the color slowly drained from Marinette’s face.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 50
Kudos: 447





	Her Parents' Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Fic from my writing tumblr (siderealscribblings.tumblr.com) that I wrote a long time ago and just remembered I should post before the site slips further into the inky black abyss it is sliding towards with no hope of recovery :D

“So Emma had a presentation at school today.” 

“Six year olds have presentations?” Marinette chuckled, putting her briefcase down and leaning up to give her husband a quick peck on the lips despite their daughter’s protests of disgust. 

“You wanted her to go to the frou-frou academy; this is what you get,” Adrien said, tossing a towel over his shoulder as he turned his wife to face their daughter. “Hey Em, you want to show Mama your presentation?” 

“No,” Emma said softly, not even looking up from the small castle of dolls she was building. 

“Oh come on, honey,” Marinette pleaded, leaning over the couch. “Please?” 

Emma looked thoughtful for a moment before standing up and padding towards the door. 

“Oh, we also have a parent-teacher conference tomorrow after school,” Adrien said, gracefully flipping over the couch and landing cross legged as he awaited Emma’s return. 

“Wait, what?!” Marinette said, crawling onto the couch with her husband. “Why?! What did Emma do?! If it’s about that kid who keeps pulling her pigtails, then-” 

“ _Ahem.”_ Marinette looked up to see Emma standing on the coffee table in front of her, a stern look on her face as she tapped her foot. 

“S-Sorry, honey,” Marinette chuckled, sitting back against the couch. “Go ahead.” 

“ _Thank you_ ,” Emma said, pulling a large piece of construction paper out from behind her back. “What My Parents Do; By Emma… _ahem_ …most mamas and papas have jobs in big buildings or in small shops. There are many kinds of jobs, but my mama and papa have the best jobs in the whole city.” 

“Aw,” Marinette cooed, leaning against her husband’s shoulder. 

“Oh wait; it gets better,” Adrien said, crossing one leg over the other as Emma continued. 

“Some moms and dads are bakers,” Emma read. “Some moms and dads fight fires. Some moms and dads make laws. But my mama and papa have the most important jobs of all because…” 

Emma turned the paper around with a beaming gap-toothed smile, revealing a clumsily drawn crayon Emma standing between two very familiar looking superheroes. 

“My mama is Ladybug and my papa is Chat Noir!” Emma said proudly as the color slowly drained from Marinette’s face. 

“Told you it got better,” Adrien said through a forced smile as he applauded his daughter’s performance. 

* * *

“Emma, honey?”

“Mmhmm?” Emma asked, not looking up from her drawing of a Tyrannosaurus eating a giant chicken with a snake tail as her mother crouched down beside her.

“Um, about that presentation you gave at class today,” Marinette said, glancing over her shoulder at her husband leaning against the door frame. “Y-You know what mama does for a living, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Emma nodded, still not looking up from her artwork. “Mama designs pretty clothes.”

“That’s right!” Marinette said, letting out a small sigh of relief. “That’s right, mama does pretty clothes-”

“-and fights bad guys,” Emma continued. “Because mama’s also Ladybug…”

“Emmabug,” Adrien said, kneeling down and ruffling his daughter’s hair. “I know you want people to think you’re cool-”

“I _am_ cool,” Emma said, narrowing her eyes at her father.

“-but you can’t go around making stuff up like that, honey,” Marinette said. “You need to tell the truth.”

“But I am!” Emma protested, glancing between her parents. “Mama and Papa fight bad guys and save the day and stuff.”

“Now who told you that sweets?” Adrien asked.

“Nobody told me,” Emma huffed, crossing her arms. “I figured it out all by myself!”

“Emma, you _can’t_ go around telling people your parents are superheroes,” Marinette sighed, sharing a look with her husband. “People will think you’re just making stuff up to get attention.”

“You sound _just_ like Mme. Raincomprix,” Emma grumbled, gathering her crayons and drawings and flouncing out of the room, doing her best to slam the door behind her.

Marinette sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “What are we going to do with her?”

“Can’t blame her for being smarter than her parents were at fourteen,” Adrien chuckled, rubbing Marinette’s shoulders. “Hopefully the fact that she decided to tell the world at six instead of sixteen means nobody is going to believe her.”

“So what are we going to do about her teacher?”Marinette asked. “Get Alya to make an illusion of us to swing by the window when we’re in the conference?”

“I think I have a better idea…”

* * *

“So sometimes we…like to dress up as Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Marinette said with a sheepish smile as she squeezed her husband’s hand.

“For fun,” Adrien said. “And we’re worried Emma may have seen the costumes in our closet and assumed-”

“Adrien, I didn’t call you two here to talk about Emma’s presentation,” Sabrina said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “I mean, she’s not even the only one who gave the “my parents are Ladybug and Chat Noir” presentation. Children at this age are very…imaginative.”

“So…what are you here to talk to us about?” Marinette asked.

“ _I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll give it back!”_

Adrien and Marinette looked out the window to see their daughter chasing a much larger boy around with a yardstick and a pink and white pokladotted blanket tied around her neck like a cape.

“ _Crime doesn’t pay, evildoer!”_ Emma shrieked, whacking the boy in the shins as he tossed a stuffed bunny back towards a crying child on the edge of the playground.

“ _MME. RAINCOMPRIX, SHE’S DOING IT AGAIN!”_ The larger boy wailed as he ran past with Emma hot on his heels.

“ _Face justice!”_

 _“…_ she calls herself the Bully Hunter,” Sabrina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “As you can see this is something of a-”

Sabrina looked up to see Adrien and Marinette hastily hiding gigantic grins behind their hands.

“Big problem,” Adrien coughed.

“We’ll talk with her,” Marinette chuckled nervously.

* * *

“Am I in trouble?” 

“No,” Marinette said. 

“Yes,” Adrien said at the same time, squeezing another squirt of whipped cream on top of Emma’s coco. “This is punishment coco; you can _not_ enjoy it.” 

Emma stuck an already chocolate covered tongue out at her father. 

“Sweetie, we need to talk about your little…superhero game,” Marinette said, taking a sip of her coco. 

“Fighting crime _isn’t_ a game,” Emma said seriously, glowering at her mother. 

“Is stealing a bunny really a crime?” Adrien asked. 

“What was I supposed to do?” Emma asked, leaning back as she tried to lick whipped cream off her nose. “He was being a total butthead!” 

“Honey, there are a _lot_ of buttheads in the world,” Marinette chuckled. “Too many to go around whacking with a ruler.” 

“I wouldn’t have to use a ruler if you would get me that samurai sword I keep asking for,” Emma mumbled. 

“Not making a good case for yourself, kid,” Adrien said, ruffling Emma’s hair. “Jean may have been a major butthead, but it isn’t your job to take care of him; you should let a grownup handle it.” 

“Mme. Raincomprix never catches him in time!” Emma protested. “Someone has to clean up the playground! Someone has to stand up to evildoers!” 

“We’re not saying you shouldn’t stand up to…evildoers,” Marinette coughed. 

“Just that you shouldn’t go whacking people’s knees because they took someone’s toy,” Adrien said. 

“Maybe he should stop taking toys then,” Emma muttered. 

“Sabrina, er, Mme. Raincomprix is going to have a talk with him,” Marinette said. “So you can probably hang up the cape now that the evil is getting detention.” 

“ _You_ didn’t,” Emma muttered. 

Marinette shared a look with her husband over Emma’s head. “Emma-” 

“Can I go play now?” Emma asked, picking up her coco and snagging a cookie from the tray on the table. 

“…I guess we can talk about this later,” Marinette sighed, rubbing her forehead as Emma hopped off the couch, flouncing up the stairs as loud as she could. 

“…so how did she figure it out?” Adrien mused, leaning back and taking a sip of his coco. 

Marinette said nothing, staring at the tray of cookies on the table. “…when did Emma start liking shortbread?” 

* * *

“Do you think they suspect anything?” 

“Uh uh; they think I’m just making it up.” 

“Good…try not to talk about it too much. _I_ shouldn’t have told you.” 

“S’okay. I know how to keep a secret.” 

“Speaking of secret, do you have the secret stuff?” 

The closet door opened and Emma glanced up to see her parents standing over her just as she was about to pass the shortbread to Tikki. 

“So _this_ is how you’ve been sticking to your new diet,” Marinette said, narrowing her eyes at her anxious looking kwami. 


End file.
